Broom Closets are So Wrong
by Codiak
Summary: Danny and Dash accidentally get locked in a broom closet together. NOT A SLASH. But things can certainly get awkward.


****This has been edited.**

* * *

"No, Dash! Don't!" Danny pleaded, pressing his feet against the doorframe of the broom closet. He didn't want to be locked in there under any circumstances. "Seriously! Dash, come on! Don't!"

"What's wrong, Fenton?" Dash sneered. "Don't like the dark?"

"No! I just don't want to go in there! Stop it!" Danny pressed his back hard against Dash to prevent himself from getting any closer to being shoved into the closet. "I am not going in there! This is where I draw the line!"

"You go into your locker!"

"That's different! I keep stuff in there to occupy myself until Sam lets me out! Dash, come on! Cut it out!"

"Just go in!"

"Make me!" Danny bounced his feet against the doorframe to cause Dash to lose some of his grip.

"I'm trying! Stop moving!"

"Make me!"

"You said that already!"

"So? What's your point? By the way, people! I could really use some help! Or maybe if one of you could go find Sam and Tucker! That would be helpful!" Danny scowled at the students who were ignoring the entire situation.

It was just Dash picking on Danny again. What was the big deal?

Dash gave Danny one last, hard push and the raven haired teen tripped into the broom closet, knocking over various items and landing on his back. Dash laughed and held a hand on the door, ready to throw it closed. Just then, screams echoed out and people started running through the hallway, yelling about ghosts. As the crowd grew thicker, Dash was somehow shoved forward into the broom closet and the door seemed to quietly shut behind him.

Dash, of course, had to land on Danny.

"Dude," Danny muttered. "You just caught your knee in a very inappropriate place. Do you mind getting off of me?"

Dash quickly rolled to the side and backed up toward the door, mumbling out a quick, "Sorry."

Danny huffed in irritation as he sat up before realization about the situation hit. "Oh…crap." He went to stand up and his hand slipped on an unstable broom handle, causing him to fall…flat on Dash. Danny blinked through the darkness and stared down at Dash, realizing how close he probably was to the jock's face. "…well, Dash, I've never noticed, but you are quite cuddly," he joked, quickly heaving himself to his feet.

"You are such a freak."

"Yeah, I've heard." Danny waited until Dash was also standing before trying to feel for the doorknob in the poor light. Unknown to him, Dash was also doing the same. Danny suddenly froze and Dash snapped his hand back. "…groping my ass is not going to help either of us find the doorknob, you know."

"It was an accident!" Dash claimed. Danny sighed and placed one hand on the wall and the other out into the air so he wouldn't fall. He felt another flat surface and was trying to remember if the broom closet was that narrow- Oh, that was not the wall. "…get your hand off my chest."

Danny recoiled and sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry…"

"I'm sure. Isn't there a light in here?"

"I don't know if it's a switch or a pull."

"Maybe we should call for help…"

"Dash," Danny deadpanned. "They were screaming about a ghost. How many kids do you think are left in the school?"

"…dammit."

"Just try to find the light without touching my person in inappropriate places, okay?"

"Oh, shut up, Fenton!"

Danny rolled his eyes and squinted as his vision began to adjust to the dark. He found the doorknob by chance and tried it. "We're locked in."

"…"

"Dash?"

"I blame you."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't of tried to put me in here in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If you would've just gone in, I wouldn't be here!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

"You're the one who tried to lock me in here!" Danny turned from the door and firmly crossed his arms at Dash's shadowy figure.

"I'm not the one who shut the door!"

"No, but you were stupid enough to get locked in here yourself!"

"Watch it, Fenton!"

"Oh, please!"

"That's it!" Dash lunged forward and Danny leaped to the right against the wall. Dash got a hold on him because of the small space, and the two scrambled around a bit before both fell against the shelves at the back of the closet. Brooms, toilet paper rolls, tissue boxes, and buckets rained down, pelting the two teens. Dash gripped Danny's arm and Danny lashed out to find Dash's face.

Dash was shocked when a fist hit his jaw, but he just returned the favor to the boy under him in an instant. Danny attempted to shove Dash out of the way to stand, but his foot rolled over a broom handle and he landed back on the floor with Dash, once again, slipping on top of him. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Get off!" Danny shouted. "Something's digging into my back!"

"Why should I care?" Dash retorted.

"Your weight is crushing me, moron! And I think a broom handle is going to shish kabob me!"

"Like that could really happen!"

"Seriously! Get off!"

"Make me!" Dash mocked.

"Fine!" Danny thrust his head forward and bit down on the first thing his lips touched. Dash yelped and stumbled over and off of Danny, who let out a little moan from being able to move. He quickly adjusted himself to not be laying on anything and glared at Dash. "You deserved it."

"You bit my neck, you little freak!"

"Oh…I thought it was your arm… Well, maybe next time, you'll get off when I tell you!"

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you!"

"Same here!" Danny moved to his knees and carefully stood up, trying to get back to the door. Obviously, that wasn't going to go well with his natural balancing skills. Danny planted his foot in a bucket and went sailing backwards. "…erm…did I fall in a bucket or your lap?" he inquired shyly.

"Get off of me," Dash ordered dryly. Danny didn't shift. "Aren't you going to…I don't know…get lost?"

"I'm trying to decide if I even want to, considering the fact that I'll probably just fall and land on you again."

"Off," Dash demanded, shoving Danny forward. Danny huffed and scooted back until he was leaning against the shelves. It was silent as the two boys worked to calm down a bit.

"It's really hot in here," Danny mentioned.

"How come everything you say has to sound perverted in some way?" Dash questioned.

"It's just the circumstances that are being lined up. That's all."

More silence passed before, "Do you think…we could knock the door down?"

Danny pondered this in his head for a few moments before saying, "I guess. I mean, you're a quarterback. Maybe if we put our shoulders together, we can bust the lock."

"Can you get up without falling so we can try?"

"…I promise nothing." Danny used the shelves for support, lifting himself up, and Dash made sure not to bang into him as he got to his feet as well. It was then that Danny remembered he was stuck in a bucket. "Hang on."

"What?"

"There's a bucket on my foot."

"…great. This'll be fun…"

"Shut up." Danny bent down to try to free his foot while Dash made his way closer to the door. He leaned on one foot and stared down at Danny, who was still trying to get rid of the bucket.

Dash sighed. "Here. Let me see," he murmured and leaned down…just as Danny was going up. They knocked heads and groaned, rubbing their spots of pain.

"I swear people can die in here," Danny muttered bitterly. "Broom closets are like death traps."

"Just hold your foot up so I can get the bucket off so we can get out of here so I can get away from you."

"There were a lot of 'so's' in that sentence."

"Fenton…"

"Okay, okay." Danny slowly lifted his foot up and Dash moved his hands around in the air until he had a hold on the bucket. First, he tried twisting it off, but after a quick complaint about not breaking an ankle from Danny, Dash resorted to just pulling back. And pull did he try. Danny leaned back a little, and he felt the bucket shift.

"I think it's working," Danny announced. "Keep pulling."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Dancing?"

"God, do you ever shut up?"

"No, I really don't."

Dash gritted his teeth and pulled harder, and Danny thought that maybe hanging onto a shelf would be helpful. As soon as Danny felt his foot go, he smacked into the shelves behind him and Dash fell to the floor. Danny, then, bounced forward to land on Dash…or more straddle him.

The turning of a knob suddenly caught both teens' attentions and they hopefully stared at the door. Light blinded them for a second, but when they opened their eyes, it was a pleasant sight to see both sides' friends.

Tucker seemed utterly confused and Sam was holding back a laugh. Paulina and Star were shaking their heads, and Kwan just stared at Danny and Dash with a clear question of "What the hell are you doing?" on the tip of his tongue.

Danny glanced down at Dash and realized the suggestive position he was in on top of the jock. He also noticed how his hands were posed on Dash's chest and blushed a vivid red. "…this is _so_ wrong," Danny stated. "You know, normally, I'd want to explain, but right now, I'd really just like to get out of here."

"Um… Same here," Dash agreed awkwardly.

Sam chuckled. "Well, Danny, I never knew you would be the dominant one in the relationship." Paulina and Star failed to stop their own laughter and hid it behind their hands.

"There is a very good explanation to this," Danny insisted.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go ahead and tell us why you're straddling Dash?" Paulina suggested.

"How about you get off first?" Dash proposed.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry," Danny said, slipping. "See…um…this broom closet is really dangerous. We were falling on each other the whole time without meaning to."

"Dash, is- is that a bite mark?" Kwan sputtered. Dash bit his lip and rubbed his temple, hoping to will the whole experience away.

"There is also a reasonable explanation to that," Danny stated. "We got locked in when everyone went running from the ghost and—"

"Why would you put any part of Dash in your mouth?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, God…" Danny moaned and put his face in his hands. "It's _so_ not like that. He wouldn't get off of me, so—"

That sent the girls off on another fit of laughter, and Tucker and Kwan exchanged some worried glances. "Stop it!" Dash demanded.

Danny hurried to his feet and Dash attempted to do the same; the jock's foot rolled over the sideways bucket and sent him straight into Danny. They both smacked into the wall and had extremely wide eyes when they realized that the way Dash fell made both of them lock lips. They shoved against each other, both scrambling for the door.

"Okay, I think _that_ settles everything," Sam mused. Danny clung to Sam's arm and tried to wipe his mouth off while Dash glared at Danny and used his jacket sleeve for a napkin. "I don't think you two need to explain anything."

"Maybe the broom closet was just giving them a shove in the right direction," Star taunted.

"Oh, hell no!" Danny shouted.

"What? That's disgusting!" Dash yelled in agreement.

"Calm down, guys," Sam said.

"And how did you find us?" Danny asked.

"We were looking for Dash and they were looking for you, so we just sort of joined up," Paulina answered flippantly. "Not like it'll ever happen again, us working together- But I can't say I'm surprised at what I found."

"If any of you breathe a word of this…" Dash threatened.

"Don't worry, man," Kwan reassured, patting his shoulder. "I don't think anyone would want to know."

"Well, in that case," Danny said, "Sam, Tucker, and I are going to get out of here."

"And probably buy some mouthwash," Tucker added.

"And probably buy some mouthwash. Also, Dash, I hope you see _this_ as a perfect example on why I didn't want to be locked in a broom closet. Awkward things occur."

"So, Danny, back to what I was saying before…" Sam trailed off mischievously. "I never knew that you were the dominant one."

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up, Sam. Just shut up…"


End file.
